Outsider: Regional Collision
by PeregrinePenguin
Summary: Asher Coney was enjoying a flight beside a beautiful, and new young supermodel when something went wrong in the ship he designed. Faced by an unbelievable anomaly defying the laws of Regional Space a very dangerous, and mischevious power is placed in his
1. Asher Coney is Dead

_He absolutely hated interregional flight. He knew the dangers better than anyone-else he designed this vessel, and new that its stasis field was strong but that didn't stop the pilots from making power-output mistakes or-_

"Hon." A voice echoed from his right as he fidgeted with his disheveled hair and was mumbling to himself as he watched the eternal blue of the dimensional-rift pass to their right through a porthole. The woman next to him was beautiful long legs, blonde hair tied back into a pony-tail with curly tendrils hanging to their front. He had seen her before on magazine covers. They had all been seated for most of the journey this vessel was extremely fast, not a luxury liner and she had introduced herself earlier. Her name was Emelia and she was gorgeous. "Are you all right over there Asher?" The supermodel smiled warmly, she had much faith in this piece of machinery he had manufactured. Ash wasn't so proud, unfortunately there were risks you ran when you created a ship capable of jumping from the Frontier back to the central regions, one of which was the fine line you walked between slowing the ship down a fraction enough to cause friction and it to burst into flames, and enough to speed it up until dimensional forces created enough gravity to turn the ship into a marble. Ignorance was bliss. He smiled shaking it off as he closed the view to the porthole and turned to his first-class neighbor.

"No, just thinking about all the work that went into this. I'm just nervous her Maiden voyage and all these people, famous people, have such faith in me." Ash was probably nearing his fifties and it was showing, He was portly and out of shape, years of sitting behind a desk with his pencil and calculator did that to a man. Equations and good Italian food had turned him into a rolly-polly. He chuckled a little bit before Emelia smiled at him again.

"I have complete faith in you, besides you guys ran all sorts of test with and without human pilots and you never saw one lick of trouble. Besides the flights only ten-minutes long, from Baccarat to Koorong in ten minutes. You're a genius Asher, your just not allowing yourself to see it, we'll be coming out of I-R space soon anyway right." He looked at his watch, with all of his pondering of their certain demise they had only thirty seconds left. The captains voice rang carefully overhead. Her pretty blue eyes looked over at the top of the cabin as his visage appeared in a hologram smiling. "We are now entering Koorong regional space" there were oohs and ahhs from all the cabins as Asher coolly leaned back and took a drink from something very strong." He looked out the window once more pulled up the blinder, he saw the blue slowly fade… then turn hot-white. His eyes widened as something was going wrong…He turned to look over to Emelia but all he could see what the burning hot white of nothingness.

_I've encountered an Anomaly._

"That's not my voice" he said aloud before the white around him slowly began to change. He was startled but he knew something very odd had happened, even if they had begun to hit friction they could drop out of I-R Space and use his stasis field to protect all the passengers. This sort of thing didn't happen. He found himself reclining still though there was no chair about him.

_This will be painful. However it is necessary._

His body wretched and he twisted in his chair as blood slowly tinkled out of his nose and there was a pulsing in his mind that felt as if something was being shoved through the back of his head. His blood pressure rose and his eyes went bloodshot as blood-vessels popped. His heart… it had gone out on him before. His fingernails dug into the chair that really wasn't there, he could feel the wood and hear it crack underneath the pressure he exerted and for moment he swore he heard Emelia screaming for someone to help him. Then there was black.


	2. Interrogating the Intelligent

_Wake up._

The pain was gone, non-existent, then again so was the world around him. He appeared to be standing on what was a pool of water with a man standing similarly on the other end. There were changes though, one it was very cool, that was partly because he realized that he was naked. Secondly, his body had changed. He was taller; the proportions of his arms had changed as well. His physique was muscular, and thick athletic. He felt youth that he had lost long ago, his hair was short and spiked like the kids wore it nowadays and his body had been gifted with every notch of perfect that he could conjure in his mind. He was immensely confused but then the white flashed for a moment and understanding passed through him quickly. His attention shifted over to the man who stood clothed on the other side of the pool. It was the captain, well it took the form of the captain, something familiar that he wouldn't be afraid of. His steps came across the water, which expanded wave-less and never-ending to the horizon. Beneath them was coral, fish going about their business in a tropical frenzy of color.

"There was an unfortunate event Mr. Coney" the captain continued his walk as the black loafers he wore rippled across the top of the water. Asher didn't move, in this new body he felt strange enough already just moving his arms and adjusting an arthritis free neck. "Your body was more fragile than we expected, however we did save your consciousness as a consolation. We compiled your view of perfection in anatomy and created you a new body from our materials. Genetically and Physiologically you are the same being as you were before however on a dimensional scale we made alterations." The captains voice was the same cheery and strange tone as he had heard before, apparently whatever this thing was it had done a complete scan of his mind. This place was serene somewhere peaceful he imagined when he wanted to get away the stresses of the world. He had used the technique after his first divorce. His eyes moved up and down the captain, he really had never met the captain which meant there was no personality for the being to emulate either, a major benefit.

"What exactly happened, you apparently have a collection of my memories and thought patterns" Asher was calming himself, three step process to making logical decisions, One: gather yourself, Two: Collect information, Three: Make a decision based on the information you collect. "I need insight on what exactly happened to the ship, me and my body. Detailed as possible within my understanding" The captain was unflinching and simply went on speaking again. No gestures, no change in cadence, it was very robotic.

"You exited Interregional Space at the same time as one of our Vassals exited a higher dimensional rift. Much higher, the sudden expense of energy was released, your theoretical word for this energy is the 'Ether Rifts' that are created when regions collapse. So much 'Ether' was released, when it reached your stasis field the normal 1.4 filtered through. However since the dose was so great, an ether reaction did take place within your body. Immediately we took responsibility and remotely accessed your consciousness. However in your fragile medical condition the mental stress caused you to enter a cardiac-arrest. A problem you were going to see Dr. Nusakan about in Koorong, a "Special" operation. The reconstruction of your body was used by dissolving the matter of your old body in vaporization and re-organizing all mass into a proper bound signature and infusing you with ether particles. If we had left you unattended with an ether reaction your body in the end would have mutated violently and killed you, and killing your old body was the only way to save you" The robotic lecture ended before the naked man slowly looked as his body once more.

"Ether infusion, with no mutation means"

"Indeed, your body can travel in Interregional Space without deconstruction; your body is also capable of creating ether-fields capable of creating temp-mass, and thus gravity wells. Through the combination of these two abilities one is capable of jumping ether space in-between regions similar to Gate-Magic developed by the Kingdom."

"What exactly are you? I mean if you are capable of creating and rebounding sentient attributes and are on such a higher dimensional level why not simply leave me the old man to die" The sound of his own voice had even changed. It was deeper now though it sounded odd to be so young and ask all the right questions.

"Social aspects still exist in higher forms of intelligence, Love, Anguish, Empathy, they are part of our society as well, and we are not a completely logical race of beings, similar to the beings which inhabit your dimension. I must depart. We have spent much time on your recuperation."

"Time must be precious for you, with such power." He pulled his hand forwards as a small white glowing grain of rice appeared in his hand. Temp-matter, unbelievable a theory that had been lost long ago, it grew heavier as gravity slowly began to twist and the water below it funneled up towards it. Space magic… with no repercussions, no worry of using up too much mana. He focused as the ether slowly came from his body and formed a super-hot sword in his hand then disappeared again. Solar matter…He smiled ferociously before looking up and the man was gone. The water beneath him suddenly lost its tension as he fell in and once more his body felt light and then the blackness came.


End file.
